


It Ends in Red

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, may add tags as needed, non-con elements, unrequited love/lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: Negan's pursuit of the elusive Rick Grimes  has many roadblocks; some created by himself, others linked to the beauty's past, and some undefined, leaving the leader of the saviors totally confused, but entirely determined that the fiesty enigmatic man will be his. He is not a man to admit defeat, but he's never come across anyone like the blue-eyed beauty before, and as much as he frustrates him, so does Rick Grimes fascinate and intrigue him...





	It Ends in Red

Rick could say he had literally been destroyed, and he didn't understand how he hadn't realized how much he cared until he couldn't anymore. He knew he loved Michonne, but he hadn't realized she didn't own his heart completely, didn't realize a part of his heart was held by the man who no longer was such a vital part of his life, was no longer a part of his life at all. How could he not have seen, letting an old fear rule him...and missing out on something that might have been wonderful, if only he could have given it a chance. 

And, his feelings were so deep he couldn't express them in simple tears. He stayed there, on his knees, along with the rest of his group of friends, staring at the remains of what had been two friends, now bloody messes on the dry earth. Poor Maggie. She had lost her husband in such a senseless way. Glen had been a truely good guy, always putting others ahead of himself, as he had in the end. Rick could see that all his friends around him were openly weeping, except his son Carl, who was trying to remain stoic, even with tears making tracks down his face. Even Daryl had broke with Glenn's death, feeling guilty, believing it was his fault. He had been defiant and Glenn paid the price. 

But, nobody felt more guilt than Rick. It had been his leadership that had brought them to this. He had led his people into the devil's path. And, his friends lives had ended because of it, and in such a brutal way. Abraham had paid the price for all of them, and Rick could never make himself believe it was worth it. And, he had been so brave. Rick had been shocked at his last words, not aware until that moment just how deep the feelings ran. 

"I fucking love you, Rick. Remember that." Abraham yelled, before the brutal bat smashed into his head. 

Rick hadn't heard anything after that. It was just the sound of the first blow that he'd felt like a blow to his own chest, causing him to struggle to breathe. And, memories played in his mind, a cocky grin and hair like fire. And, that was when he'd realized what he lost, even though he'd never really had it, and he could have. 

Abraham had always been very clear about his attraction to his curly haired, blue eyed friend, though Rick hadn't taken his flirtation seriously, and had passed up the chance, which was now gone. And as the monster left, with all his men and his bloody death weapon, having gotten his point across, Rick was flooded with memories.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick didn't remember the ride back home. It was all a blur. He just let Michonne take him home and shove him into a shower, after she'd peeled his clothes off. She joined him, scrubbing the sweat and blood off him, as well as herself, before she pulled him over to the bed, where they huddled together for hours, just holding each other, nursing their need for comfort, until they finally, got up and got dressed, Rick managing to function again, though he felt numb. Michonne stayed quiet, just holding his hand, letting him lead her out of their room. They went downstairs to meet with the rest of their group, who had come to their house, and were sitting around the living room, trying to deal with their own grief. They all looked up as Rick and Michonne entered the room, eyes curious and expectant, waiting for their leader. Rick didn't have anything to give them. He didn't want to make the decisions for them, anymore, feeling that was why they were in this mess. And, he had no idea how to fix it. But, he had to say something, so he cleared his throat, trying to let the words come and, surprisingly, they did. 

"I want to apologize to everyone for this mess. I take full blame for the bad judgement call..." he held up his hands when everyone began to murmer in dissent... "Yes, it is my fault. I was the one in charge. You followed my lead, and I was wrong, and too arrogant, thinking we were invincible. I made a horrible miscalculation and two people paid a deadly price for my mistake. I can't begin to make this up to anyone. I can't fix this mess. And, I want to resign from my position of leadership right of this moment..." 

"No... " Everyone spoke, in unison, surprising Rick. 

"You are the leader, Rick." Aaron spoke up. He and Eric had joined the rest of Rick's group, considering themselves part of this family. "And, I believe I can speak for everyone here when I say that. You didn't have all the facts when you made your decision. You were trying to help Alexandria. And, you can't beat yourself up over this. We suffered two great losses and it won't be easy, but we will get through this together. You are our leader. We need you..." everyone murmmered in assent. 

Rick couldn't speak for a moment, overcome with emotion. But, he couldn't let it sway him. He had made his decision and wasn't backing down. "I'm grateful for all your faith in me, but I can't do this anymore. I'll go along with what the group decides. You need to pick someone else to lead though. I'm sorry..." and with those words, Rick turned and walked out of his own house, before anyone could try to stop him. 

Everyone sat in shocked silence as they lost their fearless leader; and they all believed Rick was fearless, that he wasn't afraid of anything, except the possibility of losing any more of his family. But, in the end they decided to abide with his wishes, at least for the time being. He would come back to them, they were sure. They just had to let him have a break. He had taken breaks before, and come back stronger because of it. This would be no different. It was decided Michonne would step up and lead the group, until Rick decided to resume the position.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan sat back in his recliner, smiling. This new group was going to be his favorite, or at least one of them was, anyway. The rest of the group just came along for the ride. He was extremely proud of himself. He hadn't given even a touch of his feelings away. Not a single member of that renegade group knew how he had honed in on their leader. But, how could he not. The fucking guy was hot as molten lava, and gorgeous as shit. Hell, he was hotter than any of the bitches Negan had in his harem, as well as any of the beauties in his own group. And, that red-headed, biker-looking bastard had got on his last nerve for more than one reason; his biker look was cooler than Negan's own, he had that damn muscular body to envy, and the biggest reason of all; he was competition for the affections of one Rick Grimes. That had been the nail in his goddamned coffin as far as Negan was concerned. One thing he would never allow was competition and he could see it instantly when he'd looked at the Beauty and Red. And, the asshole had even yelled it out before he bashed his head in. That had pissed him off so much he had to kill someone else just to work out the rage. 

The Asian kid had been his choice for the honor. He was too damn nice, and that sweetness gave Negan a damn toothache, and he hated toothaches. The redneck had even gave him the excuse he needed to kill Mr. Sticky-Sweet, when he jumped up and threw a punch at the man in charge. How fucking stupid could you get? But, at least it gave him a reason to kill the Asian kid, rewind... that wasn't a damn kid... he had been of age, Negan corrected his thoughts... he didn't kill kids for any damn reason. And, women really needed something horrific to cause him to kill one of them. And, there was no fucking way he'd ever harm a curl on his future lover's head. Rick Grimes was the safest one of all. He'd rather kill himself, not that there was even a possibility of that happening. 

Negan knew it wasn't going to be easy winning over the delicious Mr Grimes. He had killed, 'Red', who was obviously a huge something to his beautiful angel. That would take some getting past. Negan always liked a challange though, and now he had one. Rick would be his, though. That was a vow he made to himself that he was determined to keep. But really, how could the beauty resist his charms anyway; he was a handsome devil, even if he did say so himself, and he could have taught the class in charm school if he wanted to, and anyone looking at him would have to admit he was sexy as hell. So, Rick Grimes simply didn't stand a chance in hell of resisting this full to the brim package, even if he did have a little thing going with the warrior queen; oh, yes, Negan had noticed, as he'd noticed everything about the curly-headed beauty, but he didn't stand a chance against the devilish charm of himself. 

Thinking about his future lover was getting him horny as hell, he decided, getting out of the recliner. He was going to go check out his lovelies, and decide which of them would get the honor of riding his cock, maybe more than one of the frisky vixens if they were lucky. He whistled as he strolled down the hall, rubbing a hand over the large, and in charge, bulge in the crotch of his jeans, thinking hot, wet thoughts about Rick Grimes, and how one day that large, hard bulge would be taken care of by the one who caused it. Yes, one day the blue-eyed beauty would have the honors. Until then, he'd just have to make do with his harem.


End file.
